reddeadfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ziani15
Hi, Red Dead Redemption Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Noevo Paraiso. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Gtaivfreak (Diskussion) 12:54, 7. Mai 2010 Archive Ist eine Diskussionseite extrem lang, lohnt es sich, ein Archiv anzulegen. Dies ist hiermit geschehen, alte Diskussionsbeiträge auf meiner Seite können ab sofort im 2009/2010er-Archiv gelesen werden. Da diese wie erwähnt jetzt archiviert sind, werde ich meine komplette Diskussion hier löschen und das 2010/2011er-Archiv im Laufe der Zeit mithilfe eurer Beiträge anlegen. *2009/2010 *2010/2011 Hallo Hallo...Nur weil mir der Begriff da mal nicht eingefallen ist^^ He he Diego11 12:50, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC). Ja Splinter Cell Conviction ist geil :D Kautabak ist ja nicht ganz das gleiche KAB 16:22, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) "Vorlage" Wollte mal nachfragen wie du das kleine Fenster mit "Dieser Benutzer ist ein Administrator......" bekommen hast? Und ob ich mir das auch irgendwie machen kann.... Gtaivfreak 18:19, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Danke, hat funktioniert. Die Links kann man ja mal bei gelegenheit erstellen. Gtaivfreak 18:39, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Liegt warscheinlich wieder an den Servern^^. Ich habe die Artikel schonmal erstellt, kannst sie dir ja mal ansehen. Die Rechte und Pflichten habe ich aus dem GTA Wiki kopiert und entsprechend abgeändert, da ich fand das sie im großen und ganzen doch zutreffen. Gtaivfreak 13:44, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage Bürokrat Wie die Vorlage ja schon beschreibt ist sie eigendlich nur für den Gründer, bitte um verständniss. Wenn du aber mehr solcher Vorlagen haben möchtest um deine Seite noch etwas auszuschmücken können wir ja mal in anderen Wikis nachsehen ob wir da was finden, und sie dann entsprechend fürs RDW erstellen lassen. Gtaivfreak 19:06, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Nein, lass es vorerst mal. Ich weiß auch nicht warum "Bürokrat" auf "Administrator" verlinkt ist. Muss ich mich mal näher damit beschäftigen wenn ich wieder fit bin. Gtaivfreak 19:14, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Oh, sry, habe mich total verlesen. Ja, ist i.O. Ich hatte gelesen das du die Vorlage bei dir entfernen willst.....wiegesagt, nicht fit^^ Gtaivfreak 19:19, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Danke Gtaivfreak 19:28, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Wichtig! Schreib mich mal bitte schnell mit E-Mail an. Ist wirklich wichtig. Danke. Gtaivfreak 12:15, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Oder soll ich dich anschreiben? Es hat wirklich eine hohe priorität! Es geht um R*. Gtaivfreak 12:57, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hast du morgen Nachmittag Zeit? Ich finde es ist nämlich Zeit dich in meine neue Idee einzuweihen. Und noch was; du weißt nicht zufällig warum bei neu angemeldeten Benutzern keine automatische Nachricht mehr hinterlassen wird? Irgendwas war noch, hab ich jetzt aber vergessen^^. Gtaivfreak 19:56, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ne, das weiß ich, Wartungsarbeiten. Hab ne Nachricht von denen erhalten. Bin morgen vieleicht erst später online. Gtaivfreak 20:04, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) OK, hauptsache morgen^^ Gtaivfreak 20:11, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Bitte mal schnell in deine E-Mails schauen. Gtaivfreak 19:39, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Multiplayer Bitte mal ansehen. Liste oder Textblock? Hallo liebe Nutzer, ich bräuchte mal einen Rat zu meiner Benutzerseite: Sehen die erstellten Seiten als Liste oder jetzt als Textblog besser aus? Ziani15 Diskussion 20:46, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Also ich finde beide Varianten schrecken etwas ab. Wenn du unbedingt alles auflisten willst, mach vielleicht besser ein Archiv und schreib dort dann alles rein. So seh ichs mal, kann sein das andere es nicht so empfinden. Warte mal noch deren Meinungen ab. Gtaivfreak 17:11, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Danke Danke fuers korrigieren. Wusste nich wohin damit eigtl.. Hatte ne Seite fuer Eastereggs gesucht aber nicht gefunden, jetz weiss ich ja, dass es zu Trivia gehoert ueber die Orte Cheers ACutThroatKiss 12:52, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Edit Nein, war auf Arbeit. Englische Firma = englische Tastatur und so, hab zu Hause kein PC zur Verfuegung grad. Neue Benutzerseiten Hier ist mal ein Link zu einer neuen Vorlage für unsere Benutzerseiten. Was hällst du davon? Ist jetzt extra auf unser Wiki angepasst. Also bei mir ist das Bild oben Rechts. Ich lass das Bild im linken Rand einfügen. Gtaivfreak 13:34, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Wir lassen das Bild am besten raus, sieht einfach besser aus. Hier habe ich schonmal angefangen Vorlagen für Benutzerseiten zu erstellen. Gtaivfreak 15:13, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Schau mal in den Auszeichnungen nach, da nehm ich die Bilder auch her. Wenn du ein passendes gefunden hast, sag mir noch wie du deinen Bereich nennen willst, dann mach ich schnell die Vorlage fertig. Gtaivfreak 18:30, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) OK, kann ich machen. Wenn ich noch etwas abändern soll, hinterlass bitte ne Nachricht auf der Diskussionsseite vom Testacc. Da stell ich die Vorlage dann mal auch zuerst rein.Gtaivfreak 18:51, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Achso, ok, dann ist gut. Warum mach ich das dann??? ;-) ^^ Naja, hab schon fertig. Gtaivfreak 19:01, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Joa, mach ich ja auch.....Gtaivfreak 19:07, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Lass uns mal schnell über E-Mail weiterschreiben. Wir müllen uns ja hier nur unnötig die Seiten voll^^. Gtaivfreak 19:13, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Tote Hose Tach, ich wollte mal fragen ob der Eintrag den du in den Community-Bereich geschrieben hast, noch wichtig ist. Also den mit den Missionen. Wir haben momentan ziemlich "tote Hose" hier im Wiki, deshalb find ich man könnte das mit dem Administrator und dem M.P. Bereichshelfer dort noch ankündigen, in der hoffnung das es da einer sieht. Gtaivfreak 14:00, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Wenn du willst kannst auch gerne du es machen. Wenn nicht mach ichs halt. Aber momentan mach ich mal noch ein bisschen Werbung fürs Wiki in einem Forum, von daher könnte ichs erst später machen. Gtaivfreak 14:11, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ok, kann man so lassen. Hab nur noch schnell einen Link dabeigesetzt. Gtaivfreak 14:32, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Soundtrack Sorry, ich hab das Thema nicht gefunden als ich geguckt habe ob es das schon gibt. Aber ich würde es nicht löschen, am besten beides zusammenfassen. Denn auf der von mir erstellten Seite stehen noch mehr Informationen. Soll ich das zusammenpacken, oder du kannst das auch machen, mir egal stupy7 19:27, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Welche Seite soll den Bleiben, Die Musik aus Red... von mir oder die Red dead Redemption Soundtrack seite?stupy7 19:38, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ok mach ichstupy7 19:38, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Bin fertig :D stupy7 19:46, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Gut, ok stupy7 19:55, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ES REICHT LANGSAM Ziani, wollte dich nur drauf hinweisen, wenn ich nochmal so ein Scheiss von dir kriege dann lösch ich dich, es nervt mich einfach die ganze Zeit -.- update dein ICQ oder räum dein PC mal bitte auf, kriege ständig irgendein Scheiss von dir zugeschickt ! Trojaner und Viren lassen grüßen, peace Kirby aka Siss 16:56, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Hab zwar keine Ahnung was genau euer Problem ist, aber ich kenne diese Probleme mit dem automatischen zuschicken. Das geht nicht weg, nur mit einer Neuinstallation von Windows oder Linux. Hatte mal das gleiche Problem mit Skype. Aber hat sich erledigt, nach dem ich die Datei über 30 mal entfernt habe und sie immer wieder kam. stupy7 18:09, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) und schon wieder "Ïðèâåò=) ×òî äåëàåøü? Äî òåáÿ ïðÿìî íå äîñòó÷àòüñÿ=) êàê äåëà òî? îò òåáÿ ÷òî òî ÷àñòî ñïàì èäåò,ïðÿì êàê ó ìåíÿ áûëî Êîðî÷å êèäàé ñìñ íà íîìåð 3353 ñ òåêñòîì 6832280 ÿ çíàþ òàì áåñïëàòíî, ýòî äîëæíî ïîìî÷ü! äàâàé ñêîðîåå,à òî ãîâîðÿò áëîêèðóþò :'(" Kirby aka Siss 13:44, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ich lösch dich jetzt Kurze Frage Auf der ersten Seite des Wikis sind diese Kreise mit Themen. Warum gibt es für 2 keine Seite mehr.stupy7 12:53, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) kann man die Kreise dann nicht löschen oder ändern. Sieht nämlich echt doof aus, wenn schon auf der ersten Seite sowas ist stupy7 13:01, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Neuer Abschnitt von Alan Wake45 Ich finde auch einzelne Orte können bewohnt oder unbewohnt sein Kategorien Doch, musste die nur grade rausnehmen weil ich noch was an den Anfang setzen wollte. Habs natürlich wieder eingefügt. Gtaivfreak 16:40, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ne, ich nix verstehen. Mach einfach mal wie du denkst. Muss morgen hier erst mal wieder anschluss finden. Gtaivfreak 16:48, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ähm, jo. Wiegesagt, das gugg ich mir morgen mal alles in Ruhe an. Trotzdem danke. Gtaivfreak 16:58, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Frage zu Vorlagen Kann man selbst Vorlagen erstellen ? Wenn nicht ich finde die Vorlagen aus dem Englischen Wiki oft echt gut Auf der Seite siehst du eine Gute (http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Aurora_Basin) stupy7 08:26, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) hey ziani ich habe die denk an meine familie seite aufgepeppt. schau es dir bitte noch mal durch und ändere bitte eventuelle fehler oder was dir da sonst noch so auffällt! danke! ToniCipriani45 09:18, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Gute Arbeit^^ Gudd das du schon die Bilder zu den neuen Auszeichnungen hinzugefügt hast. Hatte nämlich noch keine gefunden. Gtaivfreak 17:37, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hehe^^. Ich will auch garnicht wissen was die alles von uns genommen haben xD Gtaivfreak 09:56, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Karren im Baum Bild Nein, Das war kein Glitch das ist mir wirklich einmal passiert als ich mit einem Karren die Klippen runtergefahren bin wurde aber leider unfreiwillig durch diesen Baum gebremst ;) Hab zum glück grad im Fun Mode mit Cheats gespielt (nicht gespeichert) dadurch habe ich diesen Crash überlebt.609NO$CENT! 21:44, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Leider konnte ich nur die Folgen später mit der Kamera dokumentieren das war übrigens derselbe Abhang in der nähe von MacFarlane´s Ranch wo in der einen Mission "Ein Sturm zieht auf" die Rinder runterzustürzten drohten. 609NO$CENT! 21:57, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Herbert Moon Hi. Ziani15 mir ist schon seit einiger Zeit etwas bei Herbert Moons Aussehen aufgefallen nähmlich das er fast genauso aussieht wie die Person auf dem Logo der Fastfood Kette "Kentucky Fried Chicken". Ich weiß nicht soll man das dem Artikel ergänzen? 609NO$CENT! 00:37, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Habe es dem Artikel unter "Trivia" ergänzt, es kann ja durchaus sein das Rockstar Anspielungen an moderne Tatsachen macht es soll ja auch in Escalera ein Logo an einer Wand geben welches dem von Starbucks ähnelt. 609NO$CENT! 01.15, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Unterseite und Bigfoot Danke das du meine Unterseite neu eingeordnet hast hab mich wohl vertippt. X-( Ich sehe gerade das du den Artikel zur Mission ''' "Geburt des Naturschutzes" '''erstellt hast, hab nämlich ein paar Bilder von der Mission im Artikel Bigfoot gepackt hab sie aber dort minimiert und die komplette Version nun in den Missionsartikel gepackt ich hoffe das ist so in Ordnung. 609NO$CENT! 21:59, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Zombierassen Äh. Ziani Ich weiß nicht ob du schon mal Left 4 Dead gezockt hast, ich aber und mich erinnern die drei besonderen Zombies aus Undead Nightmare: Würger,Schläger, Stürmer vom Aussehen,Gang und Attacken sehr an 3 Zombiearten aus L4D. Würger = Spitter Schläger = Charger und Boomer Stürmer = Jockey Es gibt auch viele andere Leute die das meinen, kann man aus dieser These irgendwas machen z,B Unterseite, Trivia etc. 609NO$CENT! 23.50, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) John Marston Schau mal unter Charaktere ---> John Marston. Hab da eine Frage gehabt bei den Diskussionen, war da aber nicht eingeloggt gewesen war da also ein Gast Torranto 09:30, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Verstorben zu Zombies Mir ist gerade aufgefalle das du zu Personen wie z,B Drew MacFarlane, Abraham Reyes und Herbert Moon welche in Undead Nightmare Zombiefiziert werden und danach getötet werden können die Kategorie Verstorben hinzugefügt hast. Ich meine die sind ja lediglich in Undead Nightmare Tod und nicht im Hauptspiel nein da leben sie selbst 1914 noch also wäre es doch besser diese Kategorie bei den betreffenden Artikeln wieder zu entfernen. Außerdem hatte ich schon vorher für die Leute die in Undead Nightmare sterben die Kategorie Infizierte erstellt um zwischen Tod in RDR und UN zu unterscheiden sonst wären ja fast alle im Spiel am ende Tod. 609NO$CENT! 23.56, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Okay wünsch dir viel glück bei der Mathearbeit ^^ 609NO$CENT! 18.06, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Kategorien Ist es schlimm wenn man viele Kategorien hinzufügt?(Seppel132 17:04, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC)) Wie macht man das wieder rüückgängig?(Seppel132 17:14, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC)) ICQ Hey , gieb mir mal deine ICQ nummer ... Wäre nett ;-) . Kleine Information am Rande Wollte mich mal für deine persönliche Begrüßung bedanken.^^ Die ganzen Fehler waren auch der Grund, warum ich mich angemeldet habe. Werde mich dann mal weiter an die Arbeit machen. Tatsächlich.^^ Das war aber wirkliche Dummheit von mir. Ich hatte schon einiges mit Wikis zu tun, kenne die Funktion auch, außerdem steht es ja ganz groß darüber, aber irgendwie scheine ich lernresistent zu sein.^^ JunkerJörg 20:42, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Kann ich sogar nachvollziehen.^^ Man will ja wissen, wer was wann geschrieben hat. Ist aber auch kein Problem, werde versuchen, mich daran zu halten. JunkerJörg 00:35, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Antwort wegen Rechtschreibung Nein, keine Angst.^^ Du bist einer derjenigen, deren Rechtschreibung am Besten ist. Hatte nur mal einen Tippfehler oder ein fehlendes Komma entdeckt. Und da viele Seiten von dir zuletzt bearbeitet wurden, lässt es sich nicht vermeiden, dass mal welche dabei sind. Wahrscheinlich hast du beim Bearbeiten einfach nur etwas übersehen, das ein anderer stehengelassen hatte. In dem Abschnitt beziehe ich mich auf einige Artikel, die so standen, als ich anfing. In einem gab es z.B. keine Großschreibung, Rechtschreibfehler ohne Ende und eben einen Satzbau... Aber den hattest du nicht direkt vorher bearbeitet. :D War relativ klein. Außerdem können Tippfehler eben jedem mal passieren, sogar mir.^^ JunkerJörg 17:15, 13. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Produkte Naja ich find es immer spannend in der Spielwelt nach Firmen und Produkten ausschau zu halten welche noch nicht im Wiki vertreten sind zudem handelt es sich all zu oft um Parodien realer Unternehmen. Vorallem in den GTA Spielen wird dann der Ehrgeiz erweckt dessen Vorbilder herauszufinden ^.^ Außerdem ist es immer gut etwas über die Hintergründe eines Spieles zu wissen , leider habe ich aber momentan noch zwei Klassenarbeiten am Montag und Dienstag anstehend weshalb ich nur noch selten zum spielen komme. -.- 609NO$CENT! 10:13, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) RE. Serendipity Jo, den Text hab ich an 'nem Camp gehört und einfach mal frei aus'm Kopf übersetzt. Ich find's auch toll, daß Rockstar sich so 'ne Mühe macht. Auch in Saloons oder sonst wo hört man ja all zu oft irgendwelche Interessanten Storys. Vieleicht könnte man so auch mehr über andere Orte, über die's nicht all zu viele Infos gibt erfahren. Beispielsweise über die Villa in Tumbleweed, Tresoro Azul, die Coots Chapel, gibt's vergleichbar wenige Informationen. Und ich Wette, Rockstar hat sich da ganz schöne Mühen gemacht sich auch hierfür irgendwelche mehr oder weniger mystischen Hintergrundgeschichten einfallen zu lassen. Cougar 18:47, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Maske Weißt du ob die grüne Maske die man am Ende des Undead Nightmare DLC wieder in die Höhlen unter Escalera bringen sollte einen Namen hatte.609NO$CENT! 22:41, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Dann erstell ich ihn unter der einfachen Überschrift "Maske" oder "grüne Maske"609NO$CENT! 22:56, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Game-pedia Wiki Hey würdet ihr mit uns eine Wiki-Partnerschaft machen.Wir sind das Game-pedia Wiki(PdM Januar 2011). Würde mich echt freuen mit euch eine Partnerschaft zu machen, da ihr hier ein sehr tolles und informatives Wiki aufgebaut habt.Ich hoffe du bist damit einverstanden.DarkPain14 23:29, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Neuer Eintrag Moin, bin neu hier und hab mal ne Frage (Habs gestern schon versucht, scheint aber nicht geklappt zu haben) Wie kann ich einen neuen Eintrag erstellen? Bei meinem ersten Eintrag bin ich nur einem Link gefolgt der noch keinen Inhalt hatte. Im Klartext, ich hab nichts zum Untoten-Jäger Outfit gefunden und würde gern was schreiben. Wie stell ich das an? (Hab zwar ne Idee, will hier aber nicht zu viel rumspielen) Greetz elrogero ps: Hab das mit den Nachrichten hier auch noch nicht ganz durchschaut, hab auch ICQ, wäre evtl günstiger. Tonikum Warum hast du das Bild beim Tonikum geändert, an der Qualität wird es wohl nicht liegen außer das der schwarze Hintergrund auf dem vorherigen Bild heller wa und wir müssen doch nicht ständig Bilder aus der englischen Version bzw. dem englischen Wiki einfügen. 609NO$CENT! 14:42, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Seltsam wahrscheinlich ein Fehler im Wiki oder eine extreme Verzörgerung. Ich hab auf jeden fall nichts am Artikel rückgängig gemacht kannst das Bild ja aus dem englischen Wiki ruhig im Artikel lassen ich wahr nur anfangs etwas verwundert darüber ;) 609NO$CENT! 13:57, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wollte mich nochmal zu Wort melden *_o hey ziani, ich möchte hier auch wieder mitmachen kannst mir vielleicht doch nochmal deine ICQ geben? ich hätte noch einige Frage zum wiki gruß Kirby aka Siss 18:57, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) hast du denn nichts anderes außer ICQ?... wäre ziemlich doof :( Kirby aka Siss 19:37, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ich bins nochmal, ich dreh hier gleich ab :( ich finde keine Kopfgeldaufträge mehr, sehe den weißen Totenkopf nicht, wodran kann das liegen? ich will nicht nochmal von vorne anfangen, das nervt total Kirby aka Siss 20:24, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) meinst du das liegt daran, dass ich jetzt Jack Marston bin? ich habe das extra durchgelesen und geguckt was ich verkehrt machen kann und was nicht, man KANN nur einen einzigen Erfolg verpassen! und das ist der mit dem Pferd, das man immer dasselbe behält, hast du wirklich keine Idee? Kirby aka Siss 20:31, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) die ganze Zeit überall mal, war schon in Blackwater, Escalera & anderen Orten, dieser weiße Totenkopf kommt nicht mehr -.- laut Statistik im Social Club habe ich 5 Kopfgeldaufträge gemacht Kirby aka Siss 20:36, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC)